


as calm as the sea.

by niigaki



Category: A Pink, Boyfriend, Boyfriend (Band), K-pop
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niigaki/pseuds/niigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>( M!Countdown. My My first win. And he really wants to hug her. )<br/>drabble-ish; plotless; kyaaa akhirnya ada tag `No Minwoo (Boyfriend)/Park Chorong` di AO3 kyaaa. #heh</p>
            </blockquote>





	as calm as the sea.

Untuk kali pertama, Minwoo melihat _nya_ menangis.

 

Bulir bening yang meleleh dari sudut mata, membentuk anak sungai kecil yang mengaliri pipi yang menggemaskan, lalu terjatuh tatkala mencapai garis rahang. Bibir dipaksakan membentuk lengkung senyum, yang sekilas mengintip dari balik tangkupan jemari tangan. Sorot mata tak percaya, penuh sinar kejut, dan binar penuh syukur—yang kemudian disembunyikan dengan mengarahkan pandangan ke lantai, menunduk, seolah menghindari tatapan orang lain.

 

Di saat yang lain begitu ekspresif dalam mengungkapkan kebahagiaan, Minwoo dapat melihat _nya_ masih saja bersikap sama tenang seperti biasa. Masih berusaha berperan sebagai seorang _leader_ yang berwibawa. Bahkan dengan air mata yang membasahi wajah, gadis itu masih saja nampak begitu mempesona.

 

Sang pemuda tak mampu menahan dirinya sendiri, bibirnya otomatis melebar dan memamerkan barisan gigi dalam cengiran kecil. Kakinya hampir saja melangkah; ia ingin mendekat akibat dorongan hati untuk melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar pundak sang gadis dan menariknya dalam dekapan erat, mengucapkan selamat atas kemenangan pertama grup _Noona-nya_ sembari mencuri kesempatan. Tangannya gatal; ingin menghapus tangis bahagia yang masih mengaliri pipi gadis tersebut, ingin mengusap puncak kepala dan mengacak-acak surai kecokelatan dalam usahanya menenangkan, ingin.. _menyentuhnya_.

 

Namun sebuah tangan yang menepuk pundak menyadarkan dirinya, menarik sang pemuda dari lamunan dan mengingatkannya bahwa mereka masih berada di atas panggung. Di bawah puluhan (atau bahkan ratusan) pengunjung yang memadati ruangan; juga kamera yang senantiasa menyiarkan keadaan saat ini pada seluruh penjuru negara. Minwoo menoleh, mendapati kawan satu grupnya menggeleng samar. Meski seulas senyum santai tersungging di bibir Youngmin, Minwoo mengerti apa makna dari sikapnya tersebut.

 

Ia tak boleh melakukan tindakan bodoh di muka seluruh orang. Ia masih harus menorehkan imaji seorang idola yang murni dan menyenangkan para fans. Tak semestinya ia mencipta skandal yang bisa mencoreng ketenaran grupnya yang tak seberapa hanya dengan menuruti dorongan hati belaka. Sang _maknae_ mengomel pelan dalam hati.

 

Ucapan selamatnya harus menanti lebih lama lagi. Oh, juga pelukannya.

**Author's Note:**

> congrats for My My first win :3 #telat semoga minggu ini gantian I'll be There v v #ngarepapa


End file.
